Shadows of the Sun
by AuthoressAlex
Summary: What happens when Edward leaves Bella for real? What happens when someone else comes into the picture? What happens if that one girl proves to be the key to their world...
1. Chapter 1

Shadows of the Sun

A Twilight/New Moon fanfic by Alexandra Fallon

Disclaimer: Most characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, and are NOT my ideas. Some however, are and are mine alone. Thanks.

Warnings: OOC, Language, Violence, Death, AU

Alexandra's P.O.V

Prologue: I looked over at him as the blood pooled around me: my blood. I was crying, that was typical. I saw his beautiful face, twisted in a mask of horror and pain. He was too beautiful to feel pain. I reached out to him with my hand and he placed it on his cheek. I caressed it as I mouthed to him my last shred of humanity. 'Don't worry, I'll be ok. I love you, and love conquers all.' With that, my eyes shut and a new pain began. This one felt like fire and ice rushing through my veins. It was excruciating, I wanted it to stop. I was shrieking, and I knew that he looked away, because my hand fell from his face and clutched my sides in pain. It was the change brought on by the vampire venom. I was becoming a child of the night; a vampire……..

**9 months earlier….**

I was on my way to school. Stupid high school. There was no reason for us to get up that early to go to a place where they let us sleep anyways. I pulled into the Forks High School parking lot and parked my car. I'd been here for 2 months, and I absolutely hated it. It was a boring old town with nothing to do. It was nothing at all like New York City. I could thrive there, breathe there…and now…I was stuck in this hellhole of a town. I got out of my car and headed towards building 3, where my first class was; French. I was already fluent in the language, having French relatives could do that to you. I walked into my class and set my things down. I took out my notebook and started writing, as I usually did all French class. This story just so happened to be on vampires.

Andromeda crept closer, not wanting to make any wrong movements. She didn't want to end up dead, just by moving too quickly. She knelt down in front of him and placed a hand on his cold, marble face. "It's alright—I know what you are. I'm not afraid of you." She said to him, smiling to show her courage. Bonus points for her. "You should be." He said, and he leapt at her. He was on her throat in half a second, and just as his fangs pierced her throat, she whispered "It's alright—I will not fight you."….

The bell rang, interrupting my flow of creation. I snarled at the bell as the kids filed in one by one. No one sat near me, no one looked at me. I was the outcast, and I didn't care. I continued writing until French ended and I headed off to my classes. They were all a blur anyways so it didn't surprise me that it was already lunch time by the time I really woke up today.

"Hey…you're the new girl right?" a brunette asked me. I nodded. The girl had a heart shaped face, brown eyes, and a soft smile. She looked friendly enough, and she was the first person to really talk to me other than a head nod.

"Hi. My name is Bella. I used to be the new girl about two months ago when I first came here, but then you came and I wasn't new anymore…" she babbled on. I kept nodding, knowing how to pay attention though you tune them out. She sighed and I came back into focus.

"I thought you might like to sit with me at our table." She said, smiling. I looked at her table; the rest of the girls did not want me there, I could tell. Oh well.

"Uh…no thank you. I have a lot of things to do and I'm not very social. Maybe another time." I said and walked away to the only empty table in the cafeteria. After about twenty minutes of reading, someone approached me.

"Hello."

"Yo." I said, as I always replied when I was reading. I heard a soft chuckle and then he spoke again.

"My name is Jasper, can I join you?"

"Sure." I replied, not even looking up. He chuckled again and sat next to me. He leaned in, like he was going to whispered something to me when someone else's voice came.

"Jasper. Get. Up. Now." It was a female this time, and she was chastising him. Her voice was high and musical. It was a beautiful sound.

"I'm sorry he's never like….this." she said, trailing as I looked at them. They were gorgeous. Both of them. It was breathtaking just to look at them.

"We have to go." She said in a hurry and dragged him off to a table where three more amazingly gorgeous people sat. Their…family? I looked at them. There were two more boys and one other girl. They were all just so pretty to look at. The one with the brownish hair turned to me and glared. I think he was in my Physics class…The bell rang and they all left. I shrugged as if coming out of a trance and walked off to Physics. I walked in and sat in the back, in the farthest right hand corner at the desk. It, too, was empty besides for me. Bella, the girl I had spoken to earlier, came in and sat in the middle desk, on the side closest to me. She turned to me and smiled. I smiled back and went to work on whatever was on the board. Then—he came in. He smiled at Bella as he sat down, and glared at me. What was eating him? Bella said something, and he turned away. Mr. Banner came into the room, and told us about our lab. He came over to me after his speech and told me that I needed a partner for this. I sighed and he told me to join Bella's group. The guy's head shot up and Bella smiled at me.

"Come on over." She said welcoming. I sighed and sat in front of their lab desk, my legs in between theirs. He just glared at me as he continued writing.

"You're wrong on number seven." I said as he looked up at me.

"I don't think so." He said angrily.

"You are. The answer is not anaphase. It's metaphase." I said. I'd already done this lab: four times. Every time I moved to a new school and tried to finish Physics, we did this lab. I hated it. It got quite annoying after a while. He looked at me and then erased his answer. Ha. Point for me, I was right.

"You're good—have you done this before?" Bella asked conversationally. I nodded and took out my collection of Physics note for the past year and a half. She whistled and looked them over. I took them back and put them in my bag. We finished and I went back to my seat. After class, I went to my next and last class—English. I walked in and looked towards my seat and to my surprise; the boy was sitting in front of my seat.

"Umm…can I help you?" I asked, walking over. He looked at me and spoke slowly.

"Stay away from my family, and stay away from Bella."

"…excuse me?"

"Just stay away from us: all of us. Ok? Thanks." He said and got up and walked to his seat. I was in shock. What the hell? I was going to see and talk to Bella all I wanted. Just to spite him. After class, I walked to the gym where I knew Bella's last class was. I walked to the changing rooms, so I would catch her. She came out and I shanghaied her.

"Hey, Bella, do you want to do something today?"

"Umm…I don't know…"

"You're my only like…acquaintance, friend type person. I really want to become your friend for real."

"Umm, I'm supposed to be making dinner and stuff—"

"Please?" I asked, pleading with her. She sighed and looked at me.

"Sure. I'll call my dad and tell him. We can do something."

"How about dinner? My dad owns the new restaurant that just opened in Port Angeles. That's why I moved here, really. It's nice. It's this little Italian place called Ciao Bella."

"Sounds nice. And we don't have school tomorrow so we won't have to rush." she said smiling. I smiled back and laughed.

"That's right." I giggled out. "Maybe you could…sleep over or something. That's what girlfriends do, right?" I said, as we walked out towards the gym. She laughed and nodded. She looked up and all trace of laughter was gone. They boy was standing in front of her and me, with a death glare at both of us.

"Edward…"

"Come on Bella. We're going."

"But Edward—"

"**Now.**" He said, and dragged her away. Thank the Lord and Lady we exchanged numbers. I'd call her later.

Break In Time

"Hi, is Chass there?" I asked, twiddling the phone cord in my fingers as I dangled over the arm of the couch.

"Yeah, hold on. Chass! Phone for you!" Amie called. Chass was my best friend in the whole world. Chastity Meterra, or Chass, had been my best friend for years. She had been the one I had kept in contact with ever since my first move to Texas. She lived in Maine, my home state. She came down the stairs; I could hear here through the phone and snagged it from her sister.

"Hey! I was wondering when I would hear from you."

"Yeah, it's been a while. How've you been? How's Cedric?" I asked, picking up my toast from the coffee table. Cedric was her dog. The cutest thing you'd ever see…a husky puppy.

"He's good. He just had his birthday a few weeks ago. But anyways—you heard from Kate recently?"

Kate or KT was our other best friend. She moved a month or so before me to Georgia. I missed her.

"Come to think of it—no. She hasn't called and…our friend-versary is coming up soon…." I said. KT never missed our friend-versary, never. I sighed as a call beeped in on my phone.

"Put that on hold, Chass, I have a beep." I flash over, "Hello?"

"Hey, Alex…it's Bella."

"Hey Bells, can you hold on?"

"Sure."

I flash over again. I heard Chass on the other end.

"No! Give me—Cedric—give me my shoe! Please! Oh no! Those are my good shoes--!"

"Chass—I have to go!"

"Wha—what?"

"I'll call you later. Ok? Bye Chass."  
"Bye 'Lex." Her end goes dead and Bella gets on automatically.

"Bella—I'm here."

"Hey—is it alright if Edward comes with us?"

"Who?"

"Edward…he's kind of….my boyfriend."

"Oh—you mean Mr. Death Glare?"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Umm…He can come, but he can't stay over. Only you can or my dad will flip."

"I sympathize. I'll tell him. We'll pick you up in his car."

"Umm…I can drive…"

"No, we'll pick you up." She said. I could almost feel her smile though the phone.

"Alright. I'll see you in a little while, Bella. I have to go—I have to change. Bye."  
"Bye Alex."

And that was how it all started. With one little trip to Port Angeles, my whole life, my whole existence, got turned inside out and upside down

--------End Chapter One-------

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

--------Chapter Two-------

**Present Day**

"Alex, get off me." Emmett said as I jumped on him in a big hug. They had just gotten me a laptop for my birthday. One that had internet, and everything. I loved it.

"THANKYOU! THANKYOU! THANKYOU! THANKYOU! THANKYOU!" I said smiling from ear to ear. Edward shook his head, Alice and Jasper laughed, Esme, Bella and Carlisle smiled, and Rosalie sneered at me. That made ME smile. Rosalie was the only Cullen I could not stand. And she knew it, and I knew, and everyone else knew it and I didn't care. We hated each other and that was perfectly fine with me. I jumped of Emmett and took my place sitting on Edward's right and Alice's left. She smiled and I looked at Edward. Something changed him in the past three months that made him nicer to me. Maybe it was the fact that Mr. Banner had change lab partners and he and I were partners, maybe it was the fact his girlfriend was my best friend, or maybe it was the fact Bella had accidentally let it slip that Edward and his family were vampires. It's a dream come true, right? I mean, I've always dreamt that one day I'd meet vampires and such, but for it to happen here in Forks? The most boorish place on the planet? It was ironic, if anything. I leaned my head against Alice's shoulder and she patted my head.

"Happy Birthday Alex. How old are you now?" she asked in her quiet, musical voice.

"Nineteen." I answered. I love my birthday. It was October 31st, 1987. Samhain was my favorite holy day, and my birthday was on it. Double brownie points for me. They all murmured about my age and how I should be out of school by now, but the truth was, I should be but I wasn't because of all the moves, I didn't have my senior year completed. I sighed as I stood up. I gathered my things from the table and smiled.

"I have to go. My dad is throwing me a party at his restaurant tonight. He has some big surprise for me. You are all welcome of course. Edward knows where it is and all, so if you want to come, come. It's in twenty-nine minutes. I have to go, because I have to change first. Bye everyone." I said and as soon as I turned around, they all disappeared. I shook my head as I drove home and got on my sweat pants and my grey knit sweater. I threw my purse in the backseat and drove all the way to Port Angeles. I was only eleven minutes late. I walked over to dad's place and as soon as I walked in, I saw her. I screamed my head off and ran inside. I jumped on top of her, making us both crash into a table, push the tray with the cake off of it, flip over it and fall into the cake. We were laughing as I was hugging her and she tried to push my off and she spoke.

"Get off me you freak!"

"Katie Katie Katie Katie Katie!!!!!" I screamed and she shoved some cake into my face. She laughed and we got up, covered in cake. They Cullens were no where in sight. Maybe they hadn't come. That was too bad. I wanted to talk to Edward about….well, it didn't matter right now.

"Happy Birthday 'Lex." My dad said, bringing out a secondary cake. He knew me all too well. We actually got to eat this one instead of wear it. I had so much fun. Even Bella, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper showed up. Edward was conspicuously missing. He also was the only one who hadn't gotten me a present or anything for my birthday. He hadn't even wished me a happy birthday…

"'Lex, are you ready for your surprise?" my dad asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Wait—Katie wasn't the surprise?" I asked, wiping cake out of my hair. He chuckled, came over and gave me a noogie. My dad was such a loser.

"No. She's part of it though. Kate—you want to tell her?"

"YES! Alex, you'll never guess."

"You're getting married to Peter from Narnia?"

"Damn!"  
"I know, I'm good. Seriously—tell me though." I said sitting on a table.

"Alright," she said. She took a deep breath and continued. "I'm moving here…and moving in with you."

I fell off the table in shock. Katie was moving here? And she was living with me? This was the best birthday present ever. NO, I lied. Her getting married to Peter would have been. But her moving here was second best to that.

--------End Chapter Two-------

I know, it was short. It was a filler chapter, really. Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

--------Chapter Three-------

Katie dragged the last of her shit up to the spare bedroom. I couldn't believe she was actually moving in here. She had finished unpacking a few days ago after my party and these were just like her bedspread and such. I laid back on the couch, reading a magazine that she had brought. The phone rang and I picked it up.

"Speak." I said, quoting RENT just for the hell of it.

"….Alex?"

I shot up. I clutched the receiver to my ear and furrowed my brows.

"Edward?" I asked, confused as to why he was calling me.

"I need to talk to you—" BEEP. "Hold on—I have a beep."

"Don't pick it--!"

"Hello?" I asked, switching lines. It was Bella, and she was crying.

"Bells, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned immediately.

"Edward--!" sob, sob, sniffle, breath. "Edward—broke up---with me!" huge sobs. I sighed and calmed her down. I told her everything was going to be ok and to hold on. I flashed over, and I heard fingers tapping on something.

"Edward?"  
"It was Bella, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"I want you to know the truth."

"What?"

"I need to tell you, and only you. You are the only one who would understand."

"I feel special." I said sarcastically. He growled and I rolled my eyes. "I'm listening."

"I can't be with her anymore. Someone else came into the picture and she…she just…grr…" he said, struggling for the right word. It was what was most human about him….so I heard.

"Who came in?" I asked. "What's so bad about it?"

"Well, she—the girl--- smells so unbelievably good…and her and Bella together…the thirst just gets worse and worse…When they are around, I cannot think, I cannot breathe…and they are good friends so I cannot just get the other girl to leave."

"You lost me Cullen."

"I cannot be near them both, and I cannot tear them apart, so it makes sense to remove myself from the position I was in."

"For…a while, right?"

"No….forever."

I sat upright in a flash and almost screamed into the phone, but my voice came out much softer than I had hoped for.

"She'll die…" and as I said it, KT came down the stairs. She raised and eyebrow at me and started looking for something. Paper and something to write with.

"Please. Don't be absurd Alexandra. Bella won't go and off herself just because—"

"Maybe not physically, not yet. But her pain will intensify and…Edward, it's cruel. How can you so that to her?" I asked, shaking my head. I looked over at KT who was holding up a piece of paper with a note in sharpie on it.

'Who's suicidal now?'

I put my hand over the receiver, though it was pretty pointless. Vampiric hearing was phenomenal.

"My friend Bella. She was the quiet brunette at my party. This is her ex on the phone…" and I put it back to my ear. I saw her writing again when I began speaking again.

"You can't do this. Not to her, not to Bella. Please, Edward---you know you are killing her…"

"I have….I have no choice." He said sighing on his end of the phone. "I have to go. I have to pack—"

"You're leaving?" I asked. He sighed and spoke again.

"No. I'm getting Bella's things and dropping them off at Charlie's."

"Oh." I said. It was the only thing I could say. I couldn't form a coherent sentence in this state of mind.

"I have to go, but we still have more to talk about."

"Call later then." I said, tearing up KT's note without even reading it this time. She narrowed her eyes at me and walked away.

"…I'll be by later."

"What—" dial tone. "What do you mean." I finished to the dial tone.

"Who was that?" KT asked as she heated up some of my dad's linguini and sauce in the microwave.

"Edward. He's Bella's, the girl at my party, he is her ex."

"Oh….is he cute?" she asked, taking the plate out of the microwave. She giggled, and I shook my head. I took out my digital camera and showed her the pictures from the Cullen thrown birthday party. She gasped, grabbed my camera and walked away staring at it.

"Oh my God…He.Is.A.GOD!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide. I rolled my eyes and took some of her linguini.

"I guess."

"You guess?" she asked, her hand going to her hip. "Did you lose some brain cells whist you were here or something? Open your eyes, Alex! And He's free territory…" she hinted.

"Who is?" Chass asked as she dropped her bag in my doorframe. I screamed and attacked her with a hug. She laughed and hugged me back. My two best friends—here?! I couldn't believe it. We all took her things up to the guest room. Maybe life here wouldn't suck that bad.

--------End Chapter Three-------

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

--------Chapter Four-------

I woke up gasping for air and clutching my throat in the middle of the night. That dream--! I wiped the sweat off my face and placed a hand of my rapidly beating heart. It slowed gradually and returned to normal and I exhaled. Why the hell was I dreaming about Edward Cullen biting me?

"Boo." A smooth voice said from the beanbag chair in the corner. I narrowed my eyes to adjust the figure more. I kept them narrowed as I realized who it was. Jacob Black.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sourly, getting up to open my window. I had to get some cool air circulating in here. I got back into my bed as she spoke again.

"Good. Thanks for opening it—you room smells rancid—like those bloodsuckers."

"Get out Jacob." I said, not even caring why he really came here.

"No. I came here to warn you—"

I rolled my eyes. I had befriended him when Bella introduced us. I had come to like him. I had once had a crush on him, and then I found out his secret. He was a werewolf. Not only that, but he hated vampires with a passion—and to think I once had a crush on him! He had nothing good to sat to me after he found out about my obsession and my friendship with the Cullens', so I doubted he had anything good to say to me now.

"Tell me—and get out."

"Stay away from the Cullens', and we won't have a problem. They are not the kind of people a girl like you should be hanging out with. I mean, that Hale boy alone—"

"**Jasper** can control himself." I stated brazenly. I was lying through my teeth, and I didn't care. He could probably smell it, and I didn't care about that either.

"You see it too." He chuckled darkly. It sent some involuntary shivers up and down my spine. "You're scared of it, of him. You see the limits they try and set for him, and you can tell he will never reach them.

"I…I..." I stuttered out. He was getting dangerously close to breaking me.

"Well, well, at a loss for words now, are we?" he mused. I glared at him. Anger—such a lovely emotion, and what perfect timing as well!

"Get—"

"**Out.**" A voice growled. Our heads turned to see Edward Cullen, standing next to my dresser. Jacob growled an inhuman sound and Edward tensed, ready for a fight.

"Stop it—**both** of you. Jake—get out. Now and don't bother coming back."

He looked at me and headed towards the window. Just before getting out, he turned to me and spoke.

"Remember what I said, Alex. Remember what I said." And he was gone. I looked at Edward and he sighed. He walked calmly to my beanbag chair, lifted it up, and casually tossed it out my window. I gasped and looked at him.

"That was a perfectly good chair!" I complained, crossing my arms over my chest. He sat on the edge of my bed and sighed.

"It reeked of that werewolf."

"It was still a good chair." I mumbled out at him. He shook his head, bemused at my reaction.

"So—we need to talk, right?" he said.

"Yeah—well, so you say."

"Bella…" he paused, another human-like gesture. "Bella left."

"…_Porquoi?_" I asked in French, generally confused about the whole situation.

"Bella…she went to Jacksonville."

I was silent for a long while. Well, it was more like five minutes, but it seemed to be a long while. Edward stared at me, not wanting to interrupt my train of thought or trying to force another lie into his brain. When I spoke again, it came out soft and resigned.

"…when did she leave?"

"Earlier today…like three-ish maybe."

"She didn't call…she didn't even tell me she was leaving…she didn't bother to…" I said, shaking my head. Some friend, right?

"I think she was going to call you once she was settled in Jacksonville." He said.

"Don't lie to me." I spat out, the tears coming quicker than expected. I looked away, letting my fury get the best of me. I was shaking with the rage I had pent up from Jacob's little visit. He stood up, and walked to sit in my desk chair. Thank the Lord and Lady I had my pillows, or I would have resolved to clutching my arms, and with all this rage, I would have drawn blood.

"Alexandra—listen to me. It's better this way. I know you probably cannot see it, but it is. Please—trust me." And he disappeared without another word. I groaned in exasperation and went to my window. I slammed it shut and locked it. No one else would be coming in through my window tonight. I flopped down on my bed and fell back asleep. With any luck, this would all just be a dream…or nightmare. The next morning, I woke up with a splitting headache. It was a Sunday, so I knew Chass would be off trying to find a church and KT was probably still in bed. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. There was no indication that I was insane or that I was still dreaming. In my dreams---I was prettier. I looked to the corner where I kept my beanbag chair and sighed. It was gone. So it hadn't been a dream. Great, just great. I shook my head and walked downstairs to get some cereal. To my surprise, KT was up and watching some cartoons. I must have missed it when we all became five years old again. She was watching the Ninja Turtles….my favorite.

"You're just in time—they just started!" she called, eating my cereal. I looked at her and jumped beside her, taking the box of Cap'n Crunch that was next to her on the couch. I groaned as I realized it was empty.

"When I become a serial killer, Cap'n Crunch will be the first to go. He has had it too good for too long." I said. KT looked at me confused. She must not have gotten that I was referring to the fact that it was a cereal and that if I became a "cereal" killer…well, I am sure you get it. KT was a bit on the slow side in the mornings. So, we just sat there and watched the Ninja Turtles for an hour and a half. So what? Every girl is entitled to be a kid again every once and a while.

--------End Chapter Four-------

Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

--------Chapter Five-------

After the Ninja Turtles ended, KT and I decided we would go out to Port Angeles to go shopping. She said that I was going to have to suffer through her shoving dresses at me and trying them on all day. She said that if I did not buy at least one piece of clothing, she would just have to take me out again and again and again until I did. I scowled and agreed. I would buy socks if I had too—they were clothing. If you haven't guessed it yet, I hate shopping for anything except books. So, she took us in my very new, very expensive, Porsche. It was a brilliant sapphire color, and I loved it. It was fast, beautiful, and all mine. I was sitting in the passenger seat, reading and changing the song on my iPod to 'Pilate's Dream' from Jesus Christ Superstar, which was blaring over the car stereo. It was KT and my thing, so whenever we saw each other, we listened to JCS.

"A most amazing man/He had that look you very rarely find/ The haunting hunted kind…" KT sang in her marvelous alto voice. I offset her with my soprano range, and we blended very well. It was one of the reasons we had become good friends. We had met, through singing. It was a very cloudy, crisp day, like always, as we drove to Port Angeles. Once there, we found a few nice dress shops and KT began shoving dresses at me. To my surprise, I found some I really liked, and actually bought them. She was shocked, and so was I. I was turning into a real…girl. I had never really been a fan of dresses, and I swore the only times I would wear dresses were weddings, and proms. That was it. KT pointed out that I had senior prom coming up anyways, and I guess she was right. So, we bought our dresses and left the store. We walked over to my dad's restaurant, got a seat, and ordered food. I was looking towards the door, and that was when I saw him come in. Edward Cullen. I looked away, towards my food, when that smooth voice filled my ears.

"Hey Alexandra—got room for one more?"

"Edward…." I said, smiling reluctantly. "Umm…sure." I said and scooted over. KT mouthed to me.

'That's the guy!'

"I know." I said out loud and Edward smiled at KT. She blushed, and he shifted uneasily in his seat. I put a hand on his shoulder, and he looked at me and that look said it all; I can handle it. I nodded and continued talking to KT.

"So, when I saw JCS at the North Shore Music Theatre, Jesus was totally the hottest guy there."

"No way. In New York, Peter was the hottest."

"Oh well. Jesus is better anyways. Go Jesus!" I mocked. KT laughed.

"I think that is against the Wiccan Rede to cheer for Jesus."

"…possibly." I answered, and we laughed. Joe, our waiter, brought us our food. Dad's linguini for KT, she had a thing for it I swear, and Chicken, Broccoli, and Ziti for me. My favorite! Edward made due with water. We talked, and Edward just sat there, observing with his amazing gold eyes. When we were about to leave, he stopped me.

"Can I drive you home?" He asked. I looked at KT. She nodded for me to go. She was probably thinking something totally different than what was really coming. I looked at Edward, and gave him a small smile.

"Sorry, Edward, but I came here with Katie, and I really don't want to let her drive my Porsche all the way home by herself." I said, turning back to KT who was rolling her eyes. I chuckled and looked back at Edward.

"I'll talk to you later, ok?" I asked, fishing out my cell phone to call Chass and tell her we were on our way home. Edward nodded and left without another word. I was about to speed dial Chass when my phone rang. I answered it, not knowing who it was. The caller ID just said unknown.

"Hello?"

"Vampires are love."

"…Heather?" I asked, walking outside and getting into my Porsche. KT looked at me with a confused look on her face. She had never met Heather. Heather was my best friend in L.A, and she was the only one who truly shared my love for the vampiric world. I had yet to mention my obsession to either Edward or Bella, so I knew that they hadn't know when they told me about the Cullen family secret. I finally had met some vampires! And yet…I couldn't tell the one person in the world that I wanted to tell; Heather.

"Hey, 'Lex. How have you been? You haven't called in five weeks." She said. I could hear her stereo blasting in the background.

"I know—I've been busy with the move and then Chass and KT came, so I had to get them settled in, and well, I've just been busy." I said, driving down the highway towards Forks at twice the legal speed limit. KT was jamming out to more Jesus Christ Superstar while I was talking to Heather.

"Well, I was just wondering when you were getting home."

"What do you mean, Heather? I live in Forks now." I said, turning onto the exit for Forks.

"I know."

"Then what—Heather, you're confusing me."

"It's not that hard to do. Just—when are you getting home?"

"Umm…in about 15 minutes?"

"Good. Bye 'Lex."

"Bye?" and we hung up. I drove home, singing out to JCS with KT and in 15 minutes, as promised, I pulled into my driveway behind my dad's Jaguar. I looked over to my porch, and saw Heather, sitting there with a book out. I shook my head and chuckled. I could not believe that all three of my best friends had flown out to come live with me in hell. I was so happy. I had people to share with in my misery.

"I cannot believe you fucking came out here Heather." I said, getting out of the car and walking up to the porch and hugging her.

"Like I would let you suffer alone in this place. I did some research on it and was like, 'I cannot let 'Lex be there all by herself. She'll kill herself or something.' And so, I came here to share in your misery."

I shook my head as KT came up behind me and smiled at Heather.

"I'm KT. KT Brown. I'm Alex's best friend."

"Oh really? That's funny, because I'm Heather McKinley, and **I'm** 'Lex's best friend."

Oh no, this was not good. They were both my best friends, but just in different towns. I stepped in between them, stopping anything that was going to possibly happen. Both of these girls were not afraid of confrontations.

"KT, Heather, chill. You are both my best friends. Come on, let's just get inside and get this all worked out." I said, and walked inside. They both followed me in and didn't speak another word to each other. Thank the God and Goddess for that. I was going to have one hell of a time trying to sort all this out. Where was I going to stick Heather? KT and Chass were sharing the only guest room, and the only room left was my brother's room.

"Umm…Heather? You mind taking over Danny's room while he's not here?"

"No problem. Even if he came home, I'll still kick him out. He's terrified of me, remember?"

"That's because you bit him…twice."

"He antagonized me." Heather said, justifying her actions.

"..You keep telling yourself that."

"Shut up you skank." She said as she walked up the stairs.

"That's Skank-whore to you."

--------End Chapter Five-------

Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

--------Chapter Six-------

**Two weeks later**

"Emmett, I don't think that wrestling Jasper again will make your ego better." I said, sitting in the Cullen house on their couch, watching Emmett fume over his latest loss in wrestling against his brother. He glared at me and stormed out of the room. I chuckled quietly and got off the couch. I went over to the piano and sat down.

"I wouldn't touch that," Jasper said fore warningly "It's Edward's. He'll kill you if you touch it."

"Bite me." I said out of habit. In a moment, he was beside me, his breath in my ear.

"If only." He whispered, and then burst out into quiet, chime like laughter. I glared at him, but turned back to the piano. It was marvelous in its own right, and it was just begging to be played. Hey—I wasn't about to deny it that, and with my seven years of piano lessons, I wasn't about to make it look bad either. So, I set my fingers down on the ivory keys and played my favorite thing in the world—my mother's lullaby. It almost always made me cry, so I really had no idea why I was playing it, but I guess I just needed that comfort. But about halfway through the wonderful sweet sounds of my mother's lullaby, cold, marble hands yanked my own hands off the keys and me off the bench. I was now face to face with a very angry Edward.

"Don't touch that." He said angrily. I tried to pull my hands away, but he held them within his iron grip.

"Let me go, Edward."

"Jasper told you not to touch it and still you did." He growled. I pulled against him again, and he tightened his grip.

"Why, Alexandra. Why?!"

I looked away at that, because tears were falling from my face. As I threw my head to the side, my hair moved in a curtain like gesture, letting the breeze flow through it. That was when Edward stiffened, let me go, and fled to the opposite side of the room. It was then I realized who he was talking about when he said he had to break up with Bella because of her friend. He was talking…about _me._

_"…it's me, isn't it?" I whispered, turning slowly to look at him. His face was in a tight line, his movements rigid as all hell. When he spoke, it was through clenched teeth,_

_"I don't know what you are talking about."_

_"It's me—the girl that you were talking about. The one that with Bella…" I didn't even finish the sentence._

_"Alexandra please---"_

_"Just tell me, Edward. Please, as my friend, let me help you. If it's me, I can leave."_

_"I don't want you to leave." He said._

_"Than what is it? Why did you have to leave Bella? Why do I appeal to you—why is this happening now?" I asked, backing slowly towards the door._

_"Edward---Alex's friend is here to get her. It's the other vampire fanatic. Heather, I believe."_

_"Yeah, that's Heather." I said, resigned._

_"Let me explain, Alex. Some other time then?"_

_I froze. That was the first time he had ever called me Alex. I smiled softly, and nodded. Some other time. Some other time he could explain to me everything. For now, I had to deal with Heather. In a moment, I heard footsteps, then a tapping foot._

_"Alex—how long were you going to wait before telling me this?" Heather said, crossing her arms defiantly. I rolled my eyes._

_"Tell you what?"_

_"That you were friends with vampires. Like I couldn't tell. The moment that girl opened the door I could tell and I was like, 'How could my best friend not tell me this?' so you'd better have a good explanation for this." She said, angrily. Heather was always the hot headed type. I sighed and walked over to her. I looked at Alice, who nodded. It was alright to tell Heather._

_"I'll tell you everything in the car, on the ride home, ok?" I asked, throwing on my jacket. She nodded, and looked at Edward once more._

_"Is he like—your boyfriend or something too?" she asked. I almost choked on my own saliva. Edward Cullen? **My** boyfriend? I looked at her and my face almost matched Edward and Alice's._

_"No. He is not my boyf4riend. Now let's go." I said, and I pulled her out the door. I was going to kill her, very soon for that stunt. Or maybe not. Not just yet at least, I'd have to wait until she's given me my birthday presents and such before. I wanted the gifts more than I wanted to kill her…this time._

_"Heather…" I said warningly when she didn't move. She took one long, last look at Edward and turned to leave with me. Heather was cooking something up…but what?_

--------End Chapter Six-------

Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

--------Chapter Seven-------

_"You like him." Heather said as we drove back to my place. I shot her an accusatory glance. _

_"I do not!" I protested, and she smirked. She knew I was lying. But still--! Look at him, he was perfect. Exactly what I had wanted in a man, and more. The Lord and Lady must be giving me really good three fold, because Edward Cullen just fell out of the sky and into my life. Or, had I fallen into his? Well, either way I was now a part of his life, whether he wanted me to be or not. I pulled into the driveway just in time to hear a crash. Something glass…something heavy and glass._

_"You jerk! Get out! Get out of Alex's house RIGHT NOW." KT called as she threw another plate that hit the open door. I heard a growl, and jumped out of the car and ran into my house to see Jacob Black…being assaulted by KT. Smart girl that KT was. I looked at Jacob, smiled at KT, and then scowled at Jacob again._

_"I told you to not bother coming back."_

_"I didn't come here to see you." He spat back. He looked at KT, and his eyes were pleading._

_"Babe, please—" I was frozen in place._

_"Wait a second—babe? KT you are not…you couldn't be…"_

_"I was! But this—he's such a jerk! Alex, get him out of here."_

_"Out, you mangy mutt." I said. He scowled at me, and ran out, mumbling something about seeing KT later. She sighed and looked at me._

_"I'm sorry about that. I was going to tell you about him and me but…anyways…someone came by for you today. It was …Edward, I believe? He said something about apologizing."_

_"Yeah, he'd better." I grumbled. After saying all that stuff to me…I shook my head. I looked at KT, and the house seemed strangely empty._

_"Where is Chass?"_

_"Back in Maine. She had to go, her parents said she couldn't stay…and I might have to go back home too. My parents said that school and stuff…I'm sorry."_

_I was blinking, not quite comprehending what was going on. My two best friends were leaving me. I had just got them here in this hell hole and now they were leaving? I shook my head and turned to Heather._

_"And what about you? Are you leaving me here too?"_

_She shook her head and gave me a big hug._

_"No, I am not. I am here for good and there is nothing you can do about it. And you love me, you know it."_

_I smiled and hugged her back. At least someone was staying. I wouldn't have to suffer alone. I looked at KT and gave her a small smile._

_"Well, it was nice having you here while you were. Come back and visit."_

_"I wouldn't dream of anything else." She said, and she walked upstairs to pack her things. I looked at Heather and rolled my eyes._

_"I do not like him." I said firmly, walking away._

_"Yes you do. Don't even try to deny it, because that only proves it further." And she walked over, into the living room, and turned on the TV. I growled at her and walked into the kitchen, when the phone rang. I answered it on the second ring._

_"Hello, Thyme residence, Alex speaking. You have three seconds…"_

_"Alex, don't give me this. Not right now."_

_"…**mom**?" I said, sputtering like an idiot._

_"Who else would it be? I need you to come home."_

_"No! I'm never coming back there, ever!" I said, getting ready to hang up on her._

_"Tristan is sick…and he's been in the hospital."_

_I almost dropped the phone right then and there. My little brother…sick? In the hospital no less! My mouth was dry, and I couldn't speak. When I finally could, it was no better than a whisper._

_"What is it, mom? Why this time?"_

_"The leukemia came out of remission. They think it's for good this time. That he isn't going to make it."_

_"How can they say that? Just condemn him to death like that?"_

_"Alex, they are doing the best they can, but it isn't enough. He wants to see you, before, you know…"_

_"Don't even say that, mom. Don't you dare finalize it like it is definite!"_

_I heard my mother sigh on the other line, and she spoke again and it was a tone I have never heard my mother use. Regret, fear, and the emanate lingering tone…of death._

_"Alex, come home. Come see him before you miss your chance."_

_I sat there, not wanting to say it, but knowing that it had to be said, and I, too, had to come to terms with my little brother's soon to be demise._

_"….I'm on my way home."_

--------End Chapter Seven-------


	8. Chapter 8

--------Chapter Eight-------

The flight was going to be long. Maine was on the other fucking side of the US! I sighed as I looked at the plane, getting ready to accept passengers. I looked beside me, and saw something I didn't expect; Heather, waving Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale over to us. What were they doing here? I smiled slightly, and then dropped it as they came over. Edward came over to me and cupped my face. That startled me. It was something I had never seen him do. He usually avoided me, and even though I knew why now, it still took me out of myself.

"I heard about your brother. I am so sorry, Alex. Why didn't you tell me?" he said, looking at me with his amazing golden eyes.

I took his hands off my face and just held them, hoping he wouldn't pull away. Hoping was stupid, because he did. I sighed and looked at him.

"Edward, I don't know what has come over you. First, you act like you hate me. Then, I figure out it's me that is causing you torment every second you are near me, and you warm up to me? Just one question, Edward. Are you bipolar?" I said, looking at him, then to Heather who was chuckling in the background. I looked over at Jasper, and felt an instant calm wash over me. I glared, and the anger wiped it away.

"No super special vampire tricks on me, not now. Not when I have to go and…" I couldn't even finish my sentence before the dread came on. I looked away, and Jasper came over and placed a hand on my shoulder. I was calm again, and I smiled at him. Maybe a vampire trick or two would be good for me, just this once. I looked at them, and they each had one carry on item…and a ticket in their hands. I furrowed my brow and spoke.

"You guys going somewhere?" I asked, and Heather laughed again, but answered for them

"They are coming **with** us you dumb shit. Even I could see that, and I am not the one that likes him!" she said. I shot her a glare, which only made her smirk in triumph. I went off, looking for a place to get some food before take off. I was nervous, but hey, wouldn't you be? If you just found out that your beloved younger brother with leukemia was suddenly about to die, wouldn't you be scared? Yeah, that is what I thought. I was staring at the menu for a Chinese place, when a cold hand came on my shoulder. It was then I realized I was crying.

"Alex, come on now. They are boarding our flight."

"…no. I'm….I'm scared, Edward. I can't go."

"Alex, you have to go. What about Tristan? He wants to see you."

"I can go there only to say goodbye to him. I can't, I just can't!"

Edward did something very unlike him then. He pulled me into a hug. It was something, again, unexpected of him, and it only proved to scare me further.

"Come on now, Alex. We'd better go."

I turned away from him and walked in front of him, grabbing my bag and following Heather on the plane. She sat behind me, and Jasper sat next to her. How had he gotten the seat next to her? Vampire tricks, maybe? I shook my head as Edward sat next to me. Yes, definitely vampire mind tricks. I looked out my window, the rain clouds blocking the sun. I sighed and shut it, for there really was nothing to look at. I took out my book, and began to read as we began to take off.

Break In Time

_"The captain has illuminated the fasten your seatbelt sign…"_

_"Alex, come on. You know that no one can beat you in poker. You're just too fucking good!" Heather said, rolling her eyes as she sat there with Jasper. He smiled, and I smirked._

_"I know. I am just that spec-fucking-tacular."  
Edward looked at me, raised an eyebrow, and shook his head. Why had he even come along anyways? Something was going on with him, and I just couldn't put my finger on it. Heather rolled her eyes and looked over at Jasper._

_"So, how come you aren't in school with us?" she asked. I suppressed a giggle. I loved knowing more than she did._

_"I graduated last year, alongside my brother and sister." He said, looking at me with one of those 'why didn't you tell her that?' faces. I mean, how was I supposed to know that they wanted me to tell her everything? Wait a minute, they didn't. So he had no right to give me that face. I smiled at Heather, knowing, once again, something more than she could picture. Jasper, our fair, fair Jasper, was falling for my best friend. Oh, how I love sweet, sweet revenge. She was so getting mocked for this later. I turned back around to my book and continued reading since no one wanted to play cards. We'd be back home in less than an hour anyways._

Break In Time

We were getting off the plane, heading over towards baggage claim when I spotted someone. I screamed as I ran to him and threw my arms around him; my older brother, Derek. In case you haven't figured it out, I am the only girl in the family, and that means all of my brothers are obnoxiously protective of me.

"Derek! Derek! Derek! Derek! Derek!" I laughed out as my brother encased me in his arms. He was getting bigger every day. I smiled as we pulled apart and two arms trapped around my shins. My niece, Riley, was hugging me with all her might.

"Auntie 'Lexy! Auntie 'Lexy!"

"Oh my! Hello Riley, my you're getting bigger every time I see you!" I laughed out, pulling her up to me and kissing her. Heather came over and smiled. She introduced herself to Derek as I hugged my niece. I kept her on my hip as I carried her over to baggage claim, Derek and Heather behind me. I walked up to Edward and Jasper and introduced her.

"Edward, Jasper, this is my niece Riley and her father, my brother Derek." I said as Derek came up behind me, extending his hands to them to shake.

"Hello." He said, as in turn the two vampires shook his hands. They smiled, just enough , and introduced themselves to him. Derek wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me away.

"Is one of them your boyfriend, Alex?" he asked. Oh great; big brother mode. This was going to be one great trip. I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"No, Derek, neither of those boys is my boyfriend." I said, even though I wanted one of them to be. He gave me that hard I am your big brother look and I walked away. We got our baggage, and left the airport. Edward and Jasper rented a car, and followed Derek all the way back to my house. It seemed almost morbid now, to be walking in those doors again. I was greeted warmly by my sister-in-law, and her growing belly.

"Sandra, you're pregnant again?" I said, rubbing her belly. She smiled and nodded. Derek was beaming at his wife, and I beamed back at him. I looked around as the room got deafly silent. I turned, and all the beaming and smiling ceased. My mother had come into the room.

"No hello for your own mother, Alexandra?"

"…..no." I said, looking at her coldly.

"And do not give me this mother shit. You were never really my mother, and you know it."

--------End Chapter Eight-------


	9. Chapter 9

--------Chapter Nine-------

My mother gave me a look of shock. I was surprised the botox in her face allowed her to show emotion at all. She shook her head and walked out of the room. Derek sighed and headed after her. Good, let him. No one else in the house wanted to anyways. I looked back at everyone and smiled.

"I am going to go get Heather and I settled into my room." I said and took Heather up the stairs. She was still hounding me about liking Edward, and finally, I turned on her and snapped.

"Heather! Look. My little brother is in the hospital, possibly **dying** and all you care about is goddamn Edward Cullen?! Lay off it, Heather! I do **not** need this right now!"

She stared at me, blinking at my sudden harshness. Heather nodded at me once, then turned and left the room. I growled and began to throw my clothes into my drawers. A few moments later, a knock came on my open door, and Edward was standing there.

"Can I come in?"

"Whatever." I said, still angry with Heather. He came in, and sat on my bed. How a vampire can look so nonchalant sitting on a bed, watching the girl who puts him in agony throw clothes around in an angry huff is beyond me. I turned around, looking at him, and he just stared back, his honey colored eyes smoldering. I wanted to chuck something at him. Something heavy…and maybe glass. Yes, something that would hurt like a bitch no matter what the person was; vampire, human, or otherwise. He sighed and patted the spot next to him, willing me to sit there with him. I raised an eyebrow, simply stating that I wasn't going to be sitting anytime soon.

"Alex, please. Can we talk? You really hurt Heather's feelings just now with that."

"Do not tell me how to run my life Cullen. Especially since—"

"Since what? Since you're an emotional wreck over your brother, or since you've become a total bitch to your friend? Alex, look at you. This isn't the Alex I know. This is not the Alex I—" he paused, willing himself not to continue with that thought. Like hell he wasn't. I looked at him, narrowed my eyes, and crossed my arms over my stomach.

"Not the Alex you what, Edward?" I said, looking at him, awaiting my answer.

"Nothing, Forget it, Alex. It's not important." He said, and stood up. "You can treat your life however you want. I'm just going to go." And he slowly walked to the door. I sighed and called to him to stop, because deep down, I knew he was right. This wasn't me. This was more…my mother. Oh my Lord and Lady, I was becoming my mother. I walked to him, and threw myself into his arms. I felt his shock, and then his arms slowly wrap around my back. I began to cry then. Cry about Tristan, cry about the terrible way I had treated Heather, and cry about how much I wanted Edward to be in my life. Nothing in my life was going right. None of those things were good, and to top it all off, I was becoming my mother.

"Alex, shh…it's going to be alright." He soothed, rubbing slowly up and down my back, a very human like gesture. I turned my face up to look at him, and let a small smile twitch along the edges of my lips. I couldn't believe that Edward was being just…well, human. He was playing human for me, and I liked it. Granted, I liked Edward the vampire more, but still. It was nice of him to do that just for me. I pulled back, not quite out of his arms, but so our torsos were not plastered together anymore.

"Thank you, Edward. That means more to me that you realize." I said, looking up at him. It was then it occurred to me that, right then, it was almost as if it was fate playing with me. It was the perfect timing to try and kiss him, like I had wanted to for the longest time. It was the perfect timing, but bad circumstances. I shook my head no, because I would not take advantage of his kindness. People are only so kind for so long, after all. I pulled completely out of his arms, and he smiled at my seemingly better mood.

"Come on now, Alex. Heather is downstairs. Go on and apologize."

"There you are, trying to tell me what to do again." I said, shaking my head. Why was it that I had to pick at every little good thing in my life? I don't know, but it probably had something to do with genetics. Probably. I sighed and looked at him, not wanting to truly ruin the moment by my stupidity.

"Edward, I'm sorry. It's just that….this whole trip has got me wound up, you know?" I said, sitting on the edge of my bed as he had but a moment ago. He looked at me, telling me to continue without saying a word.

"I really like that you came along with me, to be with me during all of this. And I like how you don't want me to throw my friendship away over something stupid like I was. I like that you care about me." I sighed, and shut my mouth. That was all I was going to say before I buried myself. I had always been told to quit while I was ahead. It's funny how it took me seventeen years to finally listen to that. Edward looked at me, and let a crooked smiled come upon his face. The first time he had ever really smiled at me. I smiled back and stood up.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a brother to see." I said, and walked out to go to the hospital.

-------End Chapter Nine------


End file.
